The International Tournament
by Blueflamingheart
Summary: The BBA is holding an international tournament, first prize is 10,000 dollars. What are their reasons for holding this tournament, well some answers are better left unanswered.


_Ch 1: The Notice_

Today was a chilly December afternoon, as Tyson was sorting through his mail. "Bill, junk mail, advertisment," he mumbled to himself, "Um what's this." He was holding the last of the letters which read:

_To: Mr. Tyson Granger_

_From: Mr. Dickenson_

_'Mm I guess its really important,'_ he thought as he opened the letter and peered inside. Tyson pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, he leaned against his marble counter and unfolded the paper, this is what it said:

_Dear: Mr. Tyson Granger_

_I'm pleased to inform you, that we are holding an international tournament and we wish for you to compete. Millions of different cultures and countries alike will be attending. The prize for the winner will be 10,000 dollars. The tournament starts in about a month, we are looking forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerly,_

_Mr. Dickenson_

Tyson gives a big exited smile as he refolded the paper, "I wonder if the others got the same letter?," he asks as he reaches for the nearby phone. He calls all of his friends and was greatful that they all got the same notice from . 'I can't wait,' Tyson thought as walked into his large living room and laid down on his black leather sofa.

* * *

><p><em>One month Later<em>

Tyson was waiting patiently at the trainstation for his fellow beyblader, _'Where is everyone,'_ he thought impatiently, 'They was supposed to be here by now.' He was about to call them with his cell again, when he was unexpectedly huged by Max.

"Hi Max," a surprised Tyson greeted, "Where's Kenny?"

"He'll be here in a minute," replied Max after he let go of Tyson, "He's using the restroom before we go." They was about to sit down on a nearby bench when a young albino teen with a beautiful oval shaped face, small narrow nose and chin, close-set ruby red eyes that are framed by white eyelashes, he has silky white hair that is long and perfectly straight in the front and sides and short and spiky in the back, thin and lanky arms and legs, and he has very slender waist and hips for a guy; casually approached Tyson and Max. He was currently wearing a black hoody with a graphic red three headed dragon on the front, black jeans with several pockets, boots with red toe and heel spikes and a red spiked chocker collar around his neck.

"Is this the train that transports fellow beybladers to the international tournament?," asked the young teen, he's voice was icy sounding.

"Yes it is?," answered Max with a bright smile, "May I ask what's your name?"

"Its Vince," he answers without any hint of emotion in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Vince," said Max as he stood up and gave the teen a hug, which shocked the teen. _'What the hell,'_ he thought as he tried to push Max off of him,_ 'What's wrong this kid?'_

"Hi everyone," said a voice behind them, "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh hi Kenny," Max said as he rushed over to hug the death out of him next.

"Nice to see you too Max," said Kenny then quickly had, "Who's that?"

"That's Vince," answered Tyson, "He's also attending the international tournament."

"May I ask what your bit beast his," asked Kenny a little intriqued.

"His name is Dairyuu," Vinny answered honestly, "He is a large three-headed dragon."

"Interesting, I have never heard of that bitbeast before," said Kenny, "Oh and Tyson the others told me that they will meet us later."

"Okay," said Tyson a little disappointed, "Its time to go anyway." The four of them quickly went to the ticket booth and bought tickets to train that was to take them to this very important tournament. _'I wonder what types of cultures we will meet there,'_ thought Kenny with pure joy as the train started up.

* * *

><p><strong>Blueflamingheart: Well what do you think so far, I'm accepting OCs. If you want yours to appear in this fanfic, you must follow this format:<strong>

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Description:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Bit-beast(s):

Beyblade design (s):

Bio:

**Anyway that's all for now, bye-bye.**


End file.
